Lullabies
by AngeliqueOleander69
Summary: Set in the 4yrs/7yrs in future. Singing lullabies ends the day, and Naruto still sits reminisces in the rain. Really bad summary.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Read and Review **

**~Angelique**

Lullabies

The day began as any other, Naruto rolled over before his alarm clock registered that it was 3 in the morning. Another sleepless night, another misty morning he had to get up and face. The blonde had grown a lot in the past 4 years, in more ways than one; Naruto was now an S-rank Jonin and ANBU Capitan, at 21 and well on his way to surpass all of his former teachers, and to become hokage. Assuming that there would be no other hokages between him and Kakashi, the current one, that would make him the Hachidaime.

The ninja ensued in his daily morning routine, not even thinking about his actions, his mind otherwise occupied with thoughts for the coming day. Kakashi probably had some highly dangerous mission that only he could perform and he'd be done and back by midnight, lay down and stare at the ceiling all night, plagued by memories of his youth. That was his routine.

Naruto walked out the front door of his apartment and caught Sakura as she left for the hokage tower also. She was now the top medical ninja in all of Konoha, surpassing her former sensei and role model, Tsunade.

She was married to Lee, of all people, and had two sons. Sakura's hair had grown long past her waist, which she kept in a pony tail, was still that soft rose that it had always been. And if possible Naruto's former teammate had grown much more pretty, but in a more mature way.

Lee had taken over his teacher's old job and had a team of his own genin. He also started his own dojo, which kept him busier than most would think healthy.

All of Naruto's former class mates had grown and matured, married and had families, and some had died. Ino was married to Shikamaru, and ran the flower shop, while her husband was the hokage's chief strategist. Neji was a legendary ninja who traveled and taught his teachings to all nations. Hinata had filled her duty as proper heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and she was doing fine, Naruto often visited her, and had proposed to her once, but she had since abandoned her childish crush and adopted admiration instead.

Kiba was a teacher in the Academy, and worked part time as chunin ninja. Tenten and Shino had been KIA and had their names engraved on the stone that had so many names already etched there. Tenten, Shino, and Sakura had all been sent out on a mission, and there had been too many adversaries. No one really knows what happened aside from that Sakura had shown up two weeks after the trio had originally departed. She was shell shocked, hurt, and alone. No one asked questions.

Naruto and Sakura made their way to their ex-sensei's office.

Jumping silently along roof tops, making no sound, and continuing in utter calm, this was their routine.

The ninjas stepped in through the window of their leader's office

"Good morning, Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi murmured without looking up.

The years hadn't much affected the hokage, or not visibly. The days of work, the months of tiredness, maybe it had affected him, but he still wore his mask, and his ever hidden face stayed forever impassive. Kakashi pushed aside his paper work, and handed his ex-students their respective missions.

Sakura had to lead a team of sensory type and medic Nin to find a team that had gone missing with valuable Intel. Naruto had to go and 'take care of' a group of bandits that had been causing trouble in the sand village.

Naruto smiled half-heartedly. He would get to see the sand siblings, especially Gaara, his former Jinchuuriki friend.

"Sir" both Sakura and Naruto echoed. Sakura's team was to depart at daybreak; she left in a hurry. Naruto turned to follow suit, but was stopped short by Kakashi, who had an odd look upon his features.

"Something wrong Shichidaime?" Naruto was a little confused; his ex-sensei never showed anything other than apathy to Naruto.

"I could ask you the same thing. How are you, Naruto?" Immediately Naruto knew what the ninja was talking about. Naruto's azure eyes hardened.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kakashi. I'm fine." The response was mechanical, rehearsed.

The hokage's eyes narrowed, he was a little suspicious. "Today is the anniversary. One year ago today, Sasuke attacked you. One year ago today, Sasuke died." His voice held little emotion, but it was still there.

"I didn't notice, it's in the past anyhow. I did what you ordered me too." Naruto didn't want to talk about it. And Kakashi knew this.

The elder ninja looked at the blonde hard. Naruto was hard to get anything out of; in fact, Kakashi doubted that even Inoichi could get anything out of the man. Might as well not push it any further than needed.

"If you have any problems, you know where to find me." The white fang's son faced the yellow flash's son and Kakashi dismissed his past student.

The scarecrow turned back to his mounds of work as the Jonin disappeared again.

Naruto walked through the trees that surrounded the glades. In the center stood the ebony stone engraved with so many names. Too many names. Too many names he knew. The sky hadn't shown a soupcon of blue sky since a while back.

The Hachidaime stood alone in the dell when the downpour started. He stood, not caring whether or not he was caught in the shower. Naruto let the volley cleanse his memories, his regrets, his dreams.

Yes, he was where he had always planned to be, Hokage, head of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and was in complete control of the Kyuubi. He now was in charge of a whole new generation of ninja, and implant the will of fire into the inheritors of the next age of Nin. Naruto had to protect those children, now in the academy, that his legion had left behind in their place. Both of Sakura's boys, Kazuo and Jirou, were in the academy, although orphans of Konoha had to live with extended family.

In the end, Justice had caught up with them all, one after another: Ino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Iruka, Sakura, even Kakashi and the Sand Siblings.

The 1st to go had been Kakashi, he had been targeted by a terrorist group and he died valiantly, saving Konohagure from destruction. That was when Naruto had accepted as Hokage. Then Sakura and Lee went on a joint mission, with two of the Sand Siblings, not including the Kazekage, had been ambushed by missing nin and all were slain.

One by one each and every one of Naruto's friends had been cut down. Gaara was the last to go. His death had been a hard one, yes all the others were painful, and especially those of his previous teammates, but none left him quite as lonely as the death of his last friend.

For all of them Naruto wept a single tear at each funeral. No more. No less.

But now as he stood in the calming monsoon, he could only reminisce. Of how the sun would feel on his tanned face. Of having two teammates at his side and a sensei at his back, never letting him fall, or failing to lead the way. The picture of the first team 7 came to mind. Sakura smiling that giddy smile, Kakashi behind her, his one visible eye upturned, both hands on the other male members of the team, Sasuke frowning at the camera, ever disapproving, Naruto glaring over Sakura at his, at the time, rival/best friend.

The hokage lifted his face up to the heavens and felt as if the raindrops were tears oh his friends, even family. He closed his eyes and felt a tear of his own, warm, join the frigid ones tailing down his face. Naruto let everything wash over him. He just , for a moment, existed. It was utter bliss.

A soft, sweet call broke the sage's trance: "Daddy?"

Naruto turned to his daughter, Kazuno. She had her father's blonde hair, but her mother's white eyes. His face alight suddenly, he kneeled down and opened his arms wide. Kazuno ran to her father.

"Hinata, you can come out now, you've been there long enough." Naruto called, scooping up his pride and joy.

His wife came out from between the trees, and grinned, shy as ever. Hinata had finally accepted Naruto's incessant proposing. He didn't want to lose Hinata. He _couldn't_ lose Hinata.

"I'm sorry, but I got worried, Naruto…." Hinata blushed as Kazuno buried her head into her daddy's muscled chest.

"It's alright, I was about leave anyway" He walked to his wife, and gingerly took her hand into his own. "Let's go home."

By the time the trio had gotten to the Hokage tower, Kazuno was almost asleep, dozing on her father's broad shoulder, drooling ever so slightly. Hinata had to go fix a late dinner for her husband, and Naruto went to put his daughter into her crib.

He lain his baby girl down in her bed as quietly and softly as he could manage, but still she woke at the slightest jar.

Naruto sighed, and Kazuno opened her eyes wide.

"Daddy?" the little child whispered

"Yes, angel? What is it?" Naruto answered. He never put Kazuno down; he was always busy with paper work at this hour. But even so, his daughters face split into a grin.

"Lullaby." The toddler demanded.

Again Naruto sighed. But he complied. He brought over the rocking chair and began to sing softly:

Sakura, sakura,  
yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri.  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioizo Izuru  
Izaya, izaya,  
Mi ni yukan. 

Sakura, sakura,  
yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri.  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioizo Izuru  
Izaya, izaya,  
Mi ni yukan. 

Naruto left as quietly as Flash Step allowed, he hardly made a sound, while his daughter slept deeply. He smiled to himself. Everything before had gone so wrong, but here he was now. Hokage, leader, father, husband. All he ever wanted.

Life was perfect.

**OMG **

**That was really long and hard to write. **

**Please I beg you to be my hero and review. Thank you**

**AU: the names all meant something:**

Kazuo: 1st born

Jirou: 2nd blessing

Kazuno: Peace (from the pain arc, I found it fitting)

And the lullaby means:

Cherry blossoms April brings  
Up against the clear blue sky  
Mist-like petals gently sigh  
Fill the air with signs of spring  
Come with me, come with me  
See the sweet cherry trees bloom

**I loved this lullaby. And found it entirely fitting, it's happy, joyful, has sakura in it, though that's not why, and has a sweet hopeful sense to it. **

**Any way. Thanks for reading. Please review. :D**

**~Angelique 3**


End file.
